I am for YOU
by DUO-MRF
Summary: EXCELLENCE is always achieved by those who dare to believe that something inside them is SUPERIOR than CIRCUMSTANCES...!


**A/N…**

Guest, Bach'chy this story is especially for you doll… I am sorry friend, I cannot fulfill your request about creating some scene like that on WYDT as the story is already running on some specific track so to do something like that would be difficult for me to include so here is my little effort as here you are having a DUO based story… Love you doll and I'll pray from my Lord to give you complete health and you will conquer yours fight against cancer… Tight hug dear and stay blessed, love you… :) :)

Friends, having no idea how I write it as it is written in hurry and was having no pre-planned mind for writing on this topic, so please just tolerate it, hehe… ;) And please do pray for this little doll, who is fighting against cancer. Love you all and wish you all a healthy and peaceful life, stay blessed… :)

An apology in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

><p><span>DUO's Home…<span>

Daya was present in lounge, while watching TV and was time to time looking at the wall clock in frustration when at last heard the door opening sound and he immediately stood up after switching off the TV and turned towards the passage from where the expected person would soon enter…

Abhijeet entered in the lounge and stopped seeing Daya standing there while crossing his arms on his chest and looking at him sternly…

Abhijeet confusingly: Kya hua, easey kyun daikh rahy ho mujhy…?

Daya strictly: Kahan sy aa rahy ho raat k 12 bajey tum…?

Abhijeet while moving towards the kitchen: Woh aik informer ka phone aa gaya tha ussi k paas gaya tha…

Daya while moving towards him: Yeh aaj kal tum informers k paas kuch zada hi nahin jany lg gaye Abhi…

Abhijeet casually: Haan tou ab humara kaam hi easa hai, jana tou perta hi hai na…

Daya looked at him for few moments in complete silence and then calmly: Phir kya information di hai tumhary informer ny…

Abhijeet who was busy while drinking water, started coughing on that unexpected question while Daya worriedly while rubbing his back: Aaram sy yar, itni kya jaldi hai tumhien…

Soon Abhijeet had stopped coughing and hurriedly: Daya mujhy neend aa rahi hai, good night…

Daya from behind: Arrey Boss lekin dinner tou…

But Abhijeet entered inside his room, ignoring Daya's call, who stood there for few moments while looking at the closed door of Abhijeet's room…

Daya murmured in confusion: Pehly informer aur ab neend, yeh Abhi aaj kal mujhy ignore kyun kerny laga hai, Bureau mein bhi chup chup rehta hai, kuch na kuch grbr tou zaror hai… (while looking at the door…) Theek hai Boss, easey tou esaey hi sahi, main bhi daikhta hun kb tk chupa paty ho mujh sy…

And he smiled while jerking his head and then started heating the food in micro-wave and soon he served the food for the two and after arranging the food on tray, he made his way towards Abhijeet's room… Daya grabbing the tray in one hand, first knocked his room door and then turned the door knob to open the door and got confused after seeing the room door locked from inside…

Daya confusingly: Abhi room kb sy lock kerny laga…

And shrugging his shoulders, he knocked the door again but got no response so did the same thing again, when after some time, the room door got opened and…

Abhijeet looking at him: Kya hua…?

Daya calmly: Dinner ker lo…

Abhijeet shook his head a little with: Bhook nahin…

And before he could close the room door again, Daya grabbed the door from his free hand and looked keenly at him from head to toe which was alarming for Abhijeet while…

Daya strictly: Kya chupany ki koshish ker rahy ho tum…?

Abhijeet looked at him in shock with: Kya…?

Daya in calm tone: Koe faida nahin ho ga kyun k sach main pata chala k rahon ga, (looking in his eyes…) samjhy…

And he moved back from there leaving Abhijeet on his place and Daya without turning towards him: Room lock nahin kerna ab, mujhy apny hi ghar k drwazy torny ka shoq nahin hai…

Abhijeet sighed helplessly and moved inside his room without locking the room door while Daya after placing the food back, moved in his own room and started working on some files, he had brought from Bureau… Daya was busy in working on those files from past few hours, when heard some muffled coughing voices, coming from Abhijeet's room and at first, he did not bother about the thing thinking that Abhijeet would drink some water and would be OK but when the voices did not stop instead were continuously coming after few minutes time interval, Daya stood up and made his way towards Abhijeet's room…

Daya knocked his room door and then entered inside and found Abhijeet standing near his bed while Abhijeet un-deliberately: Daya tum yahan…?

Daya looked at him and then moving forward, stopped near his bed and while looking in his eyes, calmly: Change ker lo, tumhien doctor k paas ly jata hun…

Abhijeet instantly: Nahin… (Seeing Daya's stern look, trying to make-up with…) Matlab, kyun jana hai doctor k paas, haan…

Daya taking deep breath: Tumhari khansi nahin ruuk rahi, chalo mairy sath…

And he grabbed his wrist when Abhijeet instantly while freeing his wrist: Nahin Daya, main theek hun, kahin aur sy aa rahi ho gi khansi ki aawaz… (Yawing fakely with…) Daya mujhy bohut neend aa rahi hai, tu bhi soo ja ab, good night…

Daya in stern tone: Abhi na hi tou main bewakoof hun aur na aandha, good night…

And he left from there towards his room while Abhijeet moving behind him, locked his room door again and then sat on his bed with thud while attaching his head on head-rest… On the other side, after reaching in his room, Daya was still wondering about Abhijeet's strange behavior and thinking something, he made some important plans for the up-coming day and then after placing the files, back on their place, he too lay down on bed to sleep…

Next morning came on their way and Daya was awaking before the alarm rang and after taking shower, he moved out from the room and found Abhijeet's room door still closed…

Daya to himself: Pata nahin raat ko kitni dair sy soya ho ga, soney hi daita hun issy…

And he made his way towards kitchen and after making tea for himself, came in lounge and started watching TV as today was their off day so he thought to relax there while waiting for Abhijeet… After around 2 hours, Abhijeet's room door also got opened and he moved out from his room and a smile crept on his lips seeing Daya sleeping on couch, hugging cushion in one arm and the other arm was dangling on carpet, having remote in his hand… Moving forward, Abhijeet grabbed the remote from his hand and switched off the TV and then turned towards Daya and absent-mindedly kept staring his face while weaving in his head for few minutes when came back in senses, hearing…

Daya in smiley tone: Boss nazar lagao gy kya ab bach'chy ko…

Abhijeet looked at him and then while standing, turned to move from there when Daya while standing, moved behind him with…

Daya: Abhi tum rehny doo, nashta main banata hun aaj, tum rest karo…

Abhijeet turning towards him: Kyun, main kyun rest karon…

Daya caringly: Tumhari tabiyt jo theek nahin hai issi liye keh raha hun…

Abhijeet trying to behave normal with: Kya hua hai mairi tabiyt ko…?

Daya smiled with: Arrey yar gala kharab hai na tumhara, aawaz bhi kitni badli badli si ho gae hai… (Grabbing him from arms and taking him in lounge with him and while making him sit on couch…) Bs ab tum yahan aaram sy baitho… (while switching on the TV…) aur TV daikho, nashta main banata hun aaj…

And he moved from there while Abhijeet sighing helplessly attached his head on head-rest and after few minutes made his way inside his room when soon returned while grabbing an envelope… He was busy in shuffling channels when after few minutes joined by Daya who after placing the tray on table while sitting beside him…

Daya: Abhi pata hai sir ny aaj humain off especially tumhary liye dia hai…

Abhijeet confusingly: Kya matlab…?

Daya smiled with: Boss tum bohut kaam ker rahy ho na lagatar aur rest kerty nahin ho tum bilkul bhi, (Angrily…) Weight daikha hai, kitna reduce ker rahy ho tum… (Worriedly…) Sir ko tension ho gae k kahin tum zada beemar hi na ho jao, tou bs aaj k din k liye chutti dy di ta k tum aaram sy relax ker sako… (Smilingly…) Aur mujhy off dy dia ta k main mairy Abhi ka achy sy khayal rakh sakon…

Abhijeet was hearing that all in complete silence when Daya forwarded his breakfast towards him and Abhijeet in confusion while grabbing the bowl: Daya yeh pudding kyun banaye hai mairy liye…?

Daya caringly: Boss tumhara gala kharab hai na tou yeh acha rahy ga tumhary liye, wasey bhi tum aaj kal easi light diet hi ly rahy ho, notice kia hai main ny aur acha bhi yehi hai tumhary galy k liye…

Abhijeet without saying anything, started taking that while Daya while shuffling the channels: Abhi shaam ko beach py chalien yar…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Hmm, chalien gy… (And hurriedly while placing bowl on table and placing hand on his ear…) Daya aawaz aahista karo, mairy kaan mein dard hai…

Daya immediately switched off the TV and turned towards Abhijeet in extreme tension: Abhi sorry yar, main ny TV band ker dia hai… (while standing in hurry…) Boss tum laito, main doctor ko bulata hun, tumhari tabiyt mujhy kb sy theek nahin lg rahi…

And he stepped from there when stopped hearing Abhijeet calling his name in low voice, still placing hand on his ear…

Daya immediately moved towards him and Abhijeet while grabbing his hand tightly, with difficulty: Daya mujhy room…

Daya hurriedly while giving him support: Haan Boss chalo, main tumhien ly jaon room mein, tum lait jao…

Abhijeet stood up, taking Daya's support and moved inside the room… Daya after making him lay down on bed, took out his mobile to call the doctor when…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Daya pani la dy…

Daya nodded and instantly left the room and Abhijeet availing the chance, hurriedly switched off Daya's mobile and hid it from Daya… Soon Daya returned with a water glass and Abhijeet drank water while taking Daya's support…

Daya after making him lay down again, while looking around: Main ny mobile kahan rakh dia…

Abhijeet casually: Kitchen mein daikh, jaldi mein bhaga tha wahin na chor aaya ho…

Daya nodded and moved out from the room when after some minutes, entered inside again while looking confused: Nahin Boss, sari jagah daikh liya, pata nahin mil hi nahin raha…

Abhijeet who was now sitting, calmly: Chor na mil jaye ga wasey bhi chutti hai na, mobile kya kerna hai tu ny…

Daya while sitting beside him: Boss doctor ko bulana tha na…

Abhijeet casually: Kyun, main tou theek hun ab…

Daya worriedly: Haan Boss lekin yeh easa hota kyun hai yar… Uss din Bureau mein bhi, criminal sy investigate kerty hoye aik duum sy tumhari tabiyt kharab ho gae thi, phir jb sir ny Freddy ko thora onchi aawaz mein danta tou tumhary kaan mein easey hi aik duum sy itna severe pain start ho gaya, weight bhi kitna lose ker gaye ho tum, gala tumhara kharab hai, aur sans easey laity ho haisi sari takat laga rahy ho, tension ho rahi hai yar mujhy bohut tumhari…

Abhijeet smiled and: Bs main ny socha tairy sy thori sewa kerwa lun, (making face…) Doctor ki zarort nahin hai pata nahin kitni sari medicines dy dy ga… (Taking deep breath…) Acha khair uth ab aur nashta yahin ly aa aur bahir table py aik envelope ho ga, woh bhi ly aa…

Daya while standing: Main lata hun lekin tum hilna nahin bed sy, hmm…

Abhijeet smilingly: Yes sir…

Daya smiled sweetly and moved out from the room while Abhijeet sighed deeply kept looking at the door from where soon Daya entered again, grabbing all the things demanded…

Daya while sitting beside him on bed: Abhi tumhara mobile kahan hai…?

Abhijeet frustratedly: Kya Daya, kya mobile mobile lagaya hua hai, phaink dia main ny mobile, bs khush ab…

Daya looked at him in shock and confusion seeing him getting frustrated on such a small question but then just let it go thinking that his health was not good and in such condition, people usually became annoyed on small things and jerking his head, he too got busy with his breakfast and the two finished their breakfast in complete silence… After finishing the dinner, Daya was about to move out while grabbing the tray when…

Abhijeet silently: Daya…!

Daya looking at him question: Hmm, kya hua…?

Abhijeet forwarding the envelope towards him: Pakro…

Daya grabbed that confusingly with: Yeh kya hai Abhi…?

Abhijeet casually: Daikh lo khud hi…

Daya looked at him strangely and then shrugging his shoulder, opened the envelope and emptied the envelope on bed and first got shocked while looking at the things came out from the envelope and after few moments, started laughing loudly…

Abhijeet looking at him in anger, hit a punch on his shoulder with: Yeh dant kyun nikali ja raha hai tu, kya funny baat hai iss mein haan…

Daya while controlling his laugh: Tou Boss aur kya karon main… (After glancing over the pictures that were spread in front of him…) Acha khasa tou guzara ho raha hai humara tou tum ny yeh marriage Bureau kholny ka plan kyun bana lia…

And he chuckled while Abhijeet in strict tone: Apni yeh fazool bkwas band ker aur inn mein sy koe aik larki select ker…

Daya naughtily while looking at Abhijeet: Boss sirf aik hi select karon kya…?

Abhijeet looked at him with fiery eyes and: Daya aik hath dun ga na sari masti yahin nikal jaye gi tairi, samjha…

Daya nodded while hiding his smile and then while shuffling the pictures, casually: Boss yeh tou batao k select kyun kerni hai, yeh artist hain kya, koe mission waghaira…

Abhijeet cutting him calmly: Tairi shadi kerwani hai mujhy…

Daya stopped and looked at him in extreme shock and immediately stood up from the bed while looking at him with fixed stare…

Abhijeet looked at him and: Iss mein itna hairan hony wali kya baat hai, shadi nahin kerni kya tujhy kabhi…

Daya in anger: Abhi ager yeh mazak hai tou mujhy bilkul acha nahin laga aur ager tum sach mein mairy sath yeh kerna chah rahy ho tou yeh khayal bhi apny zehen sy nikal doo, samjhy…

And he turned to move out from there when Abhijeet in strict tone, from behind: Daya mujhy kya kerna hai aur kya nahin, tumhari ijazat ki zarort nahin hai mujhy uss k liye, tumhien sirf batana tha tou bata dia, bs…

Daya was looking at him in anger and without saying anything just turned and moved out from his room with fast steps while Abhijeet sighed helplessly while looking at the pictures, that were placed there and nodding disappointingly, he closed his eyes while resting his head on head-rest…

After around half an hour, Daya entered in his room again and moving close to him, called him softly for few times and getting no reply from him, he smiled satisfactory knowing well that he was in deep sleep because of medicine effect which Daya mixed in his pudding… He first made him lay down in comfortable posture and then looked at the photos that were spread as they were and making an extremely annoyed and frustrated face he placed them all in the envelope while continuously grumbling and dumped the envelope in the bed-side-table's drawer…

Daya looked at Abhijeet's face again and after confirming his sleep, he started checking his room… He first checked his cupboard, drawers, safe, knocked the wall to get any hollow thing behind them, removed the painting to check the wall behind them and got really frustrated having no success in his efforts as he checked the floor too and found his mobile, hid under the carpet… He looked at Abhijeet in anger and jerking his head, again placed that on the same place in the same position and sat on bed dejectedly with…

Daya: Kya yar, yahan tou kuch bhi nahin hai… Tou kahin sach mein yeh sb sirf maira shak hi tou nahin lekin phir yeh doctor k naam sy itna ghabrata kyun hai… (Spreading hand on his face…) Kya karon, kahan rakh…

And he stopped and immediately stood up and moved inside his bathroom and started checking the cupboard there and found it locked… Taking out his pen-knife, he broke its lock and after opening it, what he saw was enough to make him dumb stuck… So many medicine bottles, injections and tablet leaves… Coming out from his shock phase, he moved out from there and soon returned while grabbing a shopping bag and placed all medicines in it and after glancing over Abhijeet, left the home after locking it from outside…

CITY Hospital…

Daya directly made his way towards the CITY Hospital and was now could be seen sitting in a doctor's cabin having tensed expressions on his face… After few minutes, he turned towards the voice and stood up, seeing the doctor coming inside…

Dr. while shaking hand with him: Sorry Daya, tumhien wait kerna para, please have a seat…

Daya while sitting: It's OK Anup… Mujhy tum sy aik bohut urgent kaam tha issi liye bs…

Dr. Anup nodded with: Haan Daya, kya baat hai… Abhijeet tou theek hai na…?

Daya taking sigh: Ussi k kaam sy aaya hun yar… (While forwarding the shopping bag…) Anup iss mein kuch medicines hain yar, tum bata sakty ho kya please k yeh ks cheez ki medicines hain…

Dr. Anup nodded while pulling the shopping bag towards himself with: Hmm main daikhta hun… (And he took out the medicines and got shocked after seeing them and immediately looked at Daya with…) Daya yeh medicines koun ly raha hai…?

Daya's heart was beating really fast and in extreme tension: Kyun, ks cheez ki medicines hain yeh…?

Dr. Aunp worriedly: Throat cancer ki…

Daya stood up from chair in extreme shock and loudly: Kya…?

Dr. Anup immediately stood up and moved towards him with: Daya yeh medicines koun ly raha hai, batao mujhy…

Daya who was standing in shock, after few moments, whispered absent-mindedly: Abhi…

Dr. Anup looked at him stunned and after supporting Daya made him sit again and made him drank few sips of water, bit forcefully and while sitting in front of him…

Dr. Anup taking deep breath: Daya tum Abhijeet ko jald sy jald hospitalized kerwao… (Daya looked at him… Dr. Anup while stressing…) Foren, aaj hi…

Daya looked at him for few moments and just rushed out from there… Dr. Anup called him from behind but he did not stop and just rushed out from the building and after sitting inside the Quails, drove off from there in high speed…

Daya stopped the Quails with loud sound and moved out from it and just ran away from the Quails and at last just fell on his knees and burst out in tears loudly… He was crying very bitterly while hiding his face in his hands, seemed like he wanted to expel out his all pain and fear… After few minutes, his voice starting lowering down and then it just stopped and he remained seated there in the same posture… Daya was having no idea how long he remained like that and when came back in senses, found himself sitting on beach… He looked around and found no one present around as it was noon and the sun heat was on its peak… Sighing deeply, Daya stood up from the sand and silently made his way back to home…

**_JANEY NAHIN DIEN GY TUJHY_****_, _**

**_JANEY TUJHY DIEN GY NAHIN…_**

DUO's Home…

After entering inside the home, Daya first went to take a long shower to calm down his emotions because of knowing well the need of a strong and composed Daya for his Abhi… After composing himself well, he entered in Abhijeet's room and found him reading a book…

Abhijeet after noticing him: Nashta ker k mujhy tou neend hi… (And he stopped in mid and looked at Daya's face keenly with…) Tumhien kya hua hai Daya… (Daya was just staring him silently when Abhijeet while standing…) Daya, kya hua hai… Tum roye ho…?

Daya while looking in his eyes: Tumhary zehen mein aik duum sy mairi shadi kerwany ka khayal kahan sy aaya Abhi…?

Abhijeet looked at him in shock and: Tum iss baat py roye ho…?

Daya in calm tone: Yeh mairy sawal ka jawab nahin hai…

Abhijeet moved his gaze away with: Mairi marzi, tumhien ly k kabhi bhi koe bhi khayal aa sakta hai mujhy, iss mein easa kya hai…

Daya in straight tone: Tumhien mairi zimmedari kisi aur ko dainy ki zarort nahin hai Abhi kyun k main tumhien kahin nahin jany dun ga… (Abhijeet turned towards him stunned… Daya looking in his eyes…) Kahin bhi nahin…

**_JANEY NAHIN DIEN GY TUJHY_****_, _**

**_JANEY TUJHY DIEN GY NAHIN…_**

Abhijeet was looking at him in extreme shock and gaining back his senses he instantly rushed towards his bathroom and got what he was afraid off… He was silently looking at the empty cupboard when felt someone, smoothly turning him towards himself and hid him in his arms so tightly that Abhijeet did not realize when and how he just burst out in tears loudly while hugging him tightly… Daya was wrapping him so tightly in his arms like a mother securing her child, to protect him from all the harms and pains… Daya was continuously rubbing his head and was giving him full time to shed his all stored tears and fears in front of his brother and he, himself did not allow a single tear to fell from his eye because of knowing well that now he had to be the support and strength of his brother rather than weakness…

After some minutes, seeing Abhijeet bit calmed down, Daya smoothly took him out from the bathroom while wrapping him in tight side hug and made him sit on bed… Abhijeet was silently sitting there while resting his head on Daya's shoulder who was silently rubbing his arm and with his free hand he poured water in a glass and made Abhijeet drink some water…

Daya after placing the glass back: Abhi tumhien aaj hi hospitalized hona ho ga…

Abhijeet instantly looked at him and: Nahin Daya, mujhy hospital mein nahin marna, please…

Daya instantly in rash: Abhi chup raho tum… Itni aasani sy nahin jany dun ga tumhien mujhy chor k, samjhy tum…

**_CHAHY TUJH KO RAB BULAA LY,_**

**_HUM NA RAB SY DARNY WAALY,_**

**_RAAHON MEIN DTT K KHARY HAIN HUM…_**

And he just hugged him tightly and Abhijeet in silence softly rubbed his head while Daya was still holding him very tightly and still succeed in stopping his tears to fall down and then while separating from hug, cupped Abhijeet's face and gave a soft kiss on his forehead…

Abhijeet while looking at his face, silently: Daya please mujhy ghar mein hi rehny dy na tairy paas, please…

Daya secured his hand tightly in his own and: Abhi main hospital mein rahon ga na tumhary sath… 24 by 7 rahon ga yar, I promise, (While tightening his grip on his hand…) please Boss, mairy liye, please…

Abhijeet nodded silently with down head and Daya while moving his face up: Abhi main hun na tumhary sath, hamesha aur mujhy tum chahiye ho Abhi, hamesha, sirf tum…

Abhijeet looked at him with moist eyes and just hugged him very tightly and tears again fell down from his eyes in speed while Daya in silence just kept consoling him… When after few moments, they got separate and Daya smoothly wiped off Abhijeet's wet face and caringly made him lay down again…

Daya after taking out his mobile, from where Abhijeet had hid that: Boss pehly ACP sir ko…

Abhijeet instantly: Nahin Daya, sir bohut preshan ho jaien gy yar…

Daya softly grabbed his hand with: Nahin batain gy tou kya khush hoon gy sir, hmm…?

Abhijeet silently moved his gaze away and while closing his eyes, gave a slight node to him… Daya softly patted his cheek and dialed ACP sir's number still securing Abhijeet's hand in his own…

ACP sir after attending the call: Haan Daya, chutti enjoy ker rahy ho na… Abhijeet relax hua thora, hmm…?

A silent drop fell from Abhijeet's eye as Daya had put the mobile on speaker while Daya taking deep breath: Sir aap team k sath CITY Hospital aa sakty hain kya please…

ACP sir worriedly: Kyun Daya, kya hua hai…? Abhijeet tou theek hai na, zada tabiyt kharab ho gae kya uss ki, haan…?

Daya trying to compose himself: G sir, bohut zada kharab ho gae…

**_YAARON SY NAZREIN CHURA LY,_**

**_CHAHY JITNA DUM LAAGA LY,_**

**_JANEY NA TUJH KO EASEY DIEN GY HUM…_**

And he cut the line without having any other word and immediately left the room while Abhijeet in silence kept looking at the door from where Daya had left when his mobile rang again and taking deep breath, Abhijeet attended the call after looking at the caller ID and before he could speak…

ACP sir in extreme tension: Daya phone kyun band kia…? Abhijeet ko kya hua hai sahi sy batao…

Abhijeet smiled sadly with: Good noon sir…

ACP sir in shock: Abhijeet tum ho… (sighing heavily…) Tumhary iss pagal Daya ny jaan nikal di mairi, theek ho na tum…

Abhijeet was about to answer him when Daya entered with: Boss hospital phone ker dia hai, thori dair mein ambulance aa jaye gi, tum shower ly lo aur…

And he stopped seeing mobile in his hand and confusingly: Abhi tum ks sy baat ker rahy ho…?

Abhijeet silently: Sir sy…

Daya sighed heavily, grabbed the mobile from him and: Sorry sir woh…

ACP sir cutting him instantly: Hum log hospital pohanch rahy hain Daya, tum khayal rakhna aur strong rehna…

And he cut the line while Daya looked at the mobile screen for few moments and taking deep breath, looked at Abhijeet who was silently staring his face… Daya smiled softly and while grabbing him in a side hug, moved with him inside the bathroom, where he had already placed a plastic chair…

Daya while hanging Abhijeet's cloth inside: Abhi main bahir hi hun, theek hai…

Abhijeet nodded assuringly and Daya moved out from there and started packing Abhijeet's bag and then left for his room and soon returned after grabbing his own packed bag… Soon Abhijeet came out after taking shower and Daya made him sit on bed…

**_JANEY NAHIN DIEN GY TUJHY,_**

**_JANEY TUJHY DIEN GY NAHIN…_**

CITY Hospital…

In the meantime ambulance also came there and DUO left for the hospital where in the parking, got joined by team who became really worried seeing Abhijeet laying on stretcher but no one asked anything from Daya because of knowing well and they would not get any reply from him…

Team got shocked seeing the ward-boys taking Abhijeet's stretcher on Oncology section and they immediately looked at Daya whose face was totally silent and he was moving with them, while grabbing Abhijeet's hand tightly… Soon Abhijeet got shifted in a room where Dr. Anup was already present with two other doctors…

Dr. Anup while looking at Abhijeet: So Abhijeet, hope you come here with a positive approach, right…?

Abhijeet in small smile after glancing at Daya: Anup mairi positivity mairy sath aai hai…

Dr. Anup in smile patted his shoulder and: Yeh Dr. Ronit aur Dr. Harsh hain, tumhara case yehi handle karien gy aur haan theek hony k baad jo party doo gy uss mein mujhy zaror bulana, OK…?

Abhijeet nodded smilingly with: Done aur expense sara Daya karey ga, (turning towards Daya…) Kyun Daya…?

Daya who was sitting beside him while grabbing his hand, smiled softly with: Haan tumhara credit card mairy paas hi hota hai…

Abhijeet chuckled and in that started coughing when Daya hurriedly while standing, tried to pour water in a glass, when…

Dr. Harsh: Daya please… (Daya looked at him while he added…) Aap log please bahir jaien, let us check the patient…

Daya looked at Abhijeet who had controlled his coughing till then and silently gave him a slight node so he moved out from there with the team and Dr. Anup…

**_DOO KADAM KA YEH SAFAR HAI,_**

**_UMR CHHOTI SI DAGAR HAI,_**

**_EK KADAM MEIN LARKHARAYA_****_ KYUN…_**

After coming out…

ACP sir instantly: Yeh sb kya ho raha hai, kya hua hai Abhijeet ko, yahan kyun hai woh, haan…

Daya looked at Anup who nodded and: Abhijeet ko throat cancer hai, acute stage…

Team froze on their places while Daya just sat on floor, seeming like his feet were no more able to carry his weight and there was complete silence of few minutes when…

ACP sir in complete disbelief, whispered: Cancer, Abhijeet ko cancer… (Unbelievably…) Ussy throat cancer kaisy ho sakta hai, woh smoking ya drink jaisa koe ghalat kaam nahin kerta hai…

Dr. Anup: Sir zarori nahin hai k yeh cancer issi wajah sy ho… Abhijeet aik CID officer hai, kae baar missions py bhi gaya ho ga, aksar hi criminals k sath madh-bhair ho jati hai, ho sakta hai kisi criminal sy larai k doran zakhmi hony per blood transfusion k zariye Abhijeet mein iss beemari k germs aa gaye hoon aur hamesha ki tarhan uss ny apni health ko seriously na lia ho… Aur uss ki medical history ka tou aap ko bhi pata hai, woh medically weak hai aur easey germs ko easey hi victims chahiye hoty hain jn ka immune system unhien zada resist na ker sakien…

**_SUNN LY YAARON KI YEH BAATEIN,_**

**_BEETEN GI SB GHUM KI RATIEN,_**

**_YAARON SY ROOTHA HAI SAAALY_****_ KYUN…_**

ACP sir looked at Daya, in extreme pain who was sitting there while grabbing his head in his both hands… Tears fell down from his eyes and while sitting beside Daya, he immediately wrapped him inside his arms and tears rolled down from Daya's eyes in speed and while hugging ACP sir tightly, he started crying with low voice… Team was also in teary shade when after sometime they all composed themselves and stood there, seeing the doctors coming back after examining Abhijeet…

ACP sir in composed tone: Doctor, kaisa hai Abhijeet…?

Dr. Harsh: Daikhen iss waqt kuch bhi kehna bohut mushkil hai… Yeh aik achi baat hai k woh medicines use ker rahy hain lekin humain unn ki medical history chahiye ho gi… (While looking at Daya…) Aap mujhy unn ki sari test reports dy dijiye ga, jitni jaldi ho sakey… (Daya gave him a node while he added…) Iss waqt tou hum ny unhien sedate ker dia hai, rest zarori hai unn k liye lekin humain unn k test kerny hun gy ta k sahi condition pata chal sakey… Aap log duaen kerty rahien aur hum apni si puri koshish karien gy…

And he left from there with Dr. Ronit and Dr. Anup while the team remained there while looking not interesting in talking and were dipped in their own thoughts when…

ACP sir in strong tone: Daya tumhien aik mahiny ki chuttian dy raha hun filhal… Abhijeet k sath raho tum aur uss ko sath ly k hi Bureau aana, samjh gaye…

**_JANEY NAHIN DIEN GY TUJHY,_**

**_JANEY TUJHY DIEN GY NAHIN_****_…_**

Daya nodded with moist but still confident eyes while looking in his eyes and ACP sir silently patted his shoulder and then turning towards the team: Bureau chalo sb…

And he left from there in the same moment while Freddy just moved ahead and hugged Daya tightly who silently patted his back with: Freddy tumhary Abhijeet sir ko inn aansuon ki nahin humari aankhon mein umeed aur yakeen ki zarort hai… (Freddy looked at him while separating and Daya softly wiped off his tears with…) Kuch nahin hony dien gy hum ussy, kuch bhi nahin, hai na…

Freddy nodded and left the spot instantly after giving him a tight hug while the team also left behind him after consoling him with silent gestures and hopeful eyes, and Daya kept standing there silently when remembering Dr. Harsh words, he made his way inside Abhijeet's room and stopped on door step seeing Abhijeet sleeping because of medicines' effect…

Daya while looking at his face, worriedly: Abhi tou soo raha hai, pata nahin mujh sy chupany k liye reports kahan rakhien hoon gi iss ny…

**_JANEY NAHIN DIEN GY TUJHY,_**

**_JANEY TUJHY DIEN GY NAHIN…_**

He was thinking hard when remembered about the parcel which Abhijeet gave him nearly a week before to place that in his bank locker as Abhijeet was have to move to the site urgently so he asked Daya to do that while saying that the parcel in having very important documents which should not come in the notice of anyone… Remembering that all, Daya immediately moved out from the hospital and went in his bank and then after opening his locked, took that parcel out and yes, the thing he was looking for, was present inside the parcel… Daya after placing the documents back in the parcel, rushed out from the bank after locking his locker…

After coming back in hospital, Daya directly made his way towards Dr. Harsh cabin where Dr. Ronit was also present to whom he called after getting Daya's call and after getting permission he entered inside…

Dr. Harsh: Baithien Mr. Daya…

Daya while sitting: Thank you doctor… (while forwarding the documents…) Doctor yeh Abhi ki medical reports…

Dr. Harsh nodded and the two doctors, started reading his reports and were reading them very minutely and in all that time Daya was looking really restless and impatient but he did not interfere them even once… After around half an hour, they moved their gazes from the documents and looked at Daya…

Daya thinking that glance as a green signal, immediately: Abhi theek ho jaye ga na doctor…?

Dr. Harsh taking deep breath: Daya firstly aap mujhy yeh batain k kya main aap ko sb kuch sach sach bata sakta hun k nahin…?

Daya mustering up his all courage: Aap mujhy sach batain doctor, jo bhi hai sb sach sach…

Dr. Ronit sighing deeply: Sach yehi hai Daya k humain jitni jaldi ho sakey Abhijeet ki surgery kerna ho gi… (Daya nodded silently as that was something he was already expecting while the doctor added…) Abhijeet ko Larynx matlab voice box jahan vocal chords hoty hain, wahan ka cancer hai Daya and it is quite possible k surgery mein humain uss k vocal chords remove kerny parien…

Daya looked at him stunned with: Matlab woh… (Immediately in extreme tension…) Nahin doctor please woh mrr jaye ga… Aap radiation, radiation dien na ussy, uss sy kuch nahin ho sakta kya, please doctor yun…

**_MAA NY KHAT MEIN KYA LIKHAA_****_ THA,_**

**_JIYE TU JUG JUG YEH KAHAA THA,_**

**_CHAAR PAL BHI JEE NA PAAYA TU…_**

Dr. Ronit trying to relax him with: Daya aap ki ghair moujodgi mein hum Abhijeet ki Biopsy ker chukky hain, uss ki reports bhi aa jaien gien lekin yeh reports bhi zada purani nahin hain aur radiations operation k baad di jati hain, ager operation successful raha then still there is a long way to go… (Taking a pause…) Please aap itny pershan na hoon, science itni advance ho chukki hai ab k hum Abhijeet ko artificial tareky sy bolna sikha sakien gy, unn ki speech therapy ho gi lekin iss sb sy pehly unn ka successful operation hona zarori hai Daya jo hum ab delay nahin ker sakty, aap samjh rahy hain na sb…?

Daya who was sitting silently while listening all that with down head, moved his head up and while looking at him: Abhi theek ho jaye ga na…?

Doctors really felt themselves in pain while looking the hope in the eyes of that person and silently gave him a slight assuring node with: Aap dua karien, hum dawa kerty hain phir daikhty hain k bhagwan kaisy humari madad nahin kerta, hmm…

Daya nodded while standing and: Kb kerna ho ga uss ka operation…?

Dr. Ronit: Kal subha around 09…

Daya nodded silently and moved out from there and without knowing anything, just started walking dipped in his own pool of thoughts and when came back in senses, found himself sitting on a stool while grabbing Abhijeet's hand tightly in his hands… He moved his gaze and found Abhijeet looking at him silently…

Daya trying to behave strong: Subha tumhara operation hai Abhi, tum bilkul theek ho jao gy phir daikhna…

Abhijeet while breathing with difficulty: Sir ko bata dy…

**_YAARON SY NAZRIEN MILAA LY,_**

**_AIK BAAR TOU MUSKURA DY,_**

**_UTH JA SAALY YUN SATAAATA HAI KYUN…_**

Daya nodded and taking out the mobile, informed ACP sir about the recent when the team entered inside his room again and took Abhijeet with them for some other tests while Daya remained there… After getting free from Bureau, team also came there and the night all spent while awaking and Abhijeet in sleep under medicines' effect…

Next morning rose and Daya moved forward while seeing Abhijeet awaking…

Daya while securing his hand in his own: Abhi, jb tum pehly beemar hoye thy na tb maa g tumhari lambi umr k liye bohut prathna kerti thien, tumhari sheet k liye bhi, unn ki duaien tumhien wapis ly aaien thien zindagi ki taraf, daikhna tum ab bhi wapis aao gy, maa ki dua ka asar tou kabhi khatam nahin hota na… (While tightening his grip on his hand…) Abhi jawab doo na, tum wapis aao gy na, hai na…

Abhijeet who in silence was just looking at his face with fixed stare, gave him a slight node while tears fell down from his eyes and Daya in extreme pain, just wrapped him tightly in his strengthening shell while he could easily hear Abhijeet's muffled crying voices…

After few moments they got separate and Daya wiped off Abhijeet's wet face and Abhijeet while grabbing Daya's hand, caringly: Khayal rakhna, hmm…

**_JANEY NAHIN DIEN GY TUJHY_****_,_**

**_JANEY TUJHY DIEN GY NAHIN…_**

Daya nodded with teary eyes and just turned his face to other side to hide his tears before they fell down while team also met him and silently gave him their well wishes and encouraging him when the doctors entered there with ward-boys and they took Abhijeet out towards the OT… Daya and team were also with them and Daya was grabbing Abhijeet's hand in extreme fear and tension and after reaching near OT's door…

Dr. Ronit: Daya please, humain Abhijeet ko ander ly k jana hai…

Daya while looking in Abhijeet's eyes: Abhi main intizar ker raha hun, zada intizar nahin kerwana mujhy… (Meanwhile he freed his hand and the doctor took him inside the OT while Daya from behind…) Abhi yaad rakhna k main intizar ker raha hun… (in teary murmur…) Yaad rakhna yar, please yaad rakhna…

And he just sat on his knees while others were also in extreme tensed phase and were praying a lot for their deary Abhijeet and no one could count how many hours they passed there like that and came back in senses, seeing the OT bulb turning off and they all immediately stood up and started looking at the door of OT from where Dr. Ronit came out, following Dr. Harsh… They all were just gazing the faces of the two as no one was able to speak any thing when…

**_JANEY NAHIN DIEN GY TUJHY,_**

**_JANEY TUJHY DIEN GY NAHIN…_**

Dr. Harsh in smile: Operation kamyab raha… (All released the breaths, they were holding from long while the doctor added…) Filhal woh under-observation hi rahien gy aur aap log unn sy nahin mil sakty… (Looked at all and then in calm tone…) Abhijeet ki zindagi bach gae hai aur cancer glands remove ho chukky hain lekin jaisa hum ny aap logon ko bataya tha k Abhijeet ko Larynx ka cancer tha aur humain afsos hai k cancer ny unn k vocal chords ko effect ker dia tha js k karen humain unn ki Larynx remove kerni pari… (The team looked at him in extreme shock and pain while he added…) Daikhen aap logon ko itna preshan hony ki zarort nahin hai, Abhijeet k iss operation sy recover hoty hi hum ussy Oesophageal speech therapy dien gy, js mein start mein ussy kafi mushkil ho gi bolny mein but still after continous and a lot practice and patience, finally he will be able to speak properly without using any kind of equipment which is needed in other therapies like TEP, Electrolarynx, etc. As iss therapy mein woh sirf air swallowing sy thorat muscles mein hony wali vibrations ko use ker k bol paien gy, which is the good point of this therapy…

Daya who was silently listening all that, impatiently: Doctor iss sb mein kitna time lg jaye ga…

Dr. Ronit in smile: It depends on the will power of patient Daya… Abhijeet jitni jaldi response karey ga otni hi jaldi apni normal life ki taraf aa jaye ga…

Vivek hurriedly: Iss ka matlab Abhijeet sir dobara CID bhi join ker sakty hain…

Dr. Harsh nodded with: Of course young man, he can join any profession, he is willing to join…

Tasha happily: Thanks a lot doctor, aap ko nahin pata aap ny humari kitni bari tension release ker di…

Dr. Harsh smiled with: My pleasures officer…

And he moved from there with Dr. Ronit while the team made their way towards the ICU and saw from door inside the room, where Abhijeet was laying, having various machines attached with his body… They sat outside the ICU waiting for Abhijeet to gain back conscious when after around three hours a nurse came out from Abhijeet's room and…

Nurse: Sir patient ko hosh aa raha hai, please doctor…

**_JANEY NAHIN DIEN GY TUJHY_****_,_**

**_JANEY TUJHY DIEN GY NAHIN…_**

Vivek nodded and rushed from there to cal the doctor while they all too moved forward and stood on the glass window while looking inside when soon both the doctors came there and entered inside… Till then Abhijeet had also gain back his conscious completely and after seeing them, tried to speak something when…

Dr. Ronit hurriedly: Abhijeet apny galy py biku zoor nahin doo tum… Fihal tumhien job hi baat kerni ho ishary ya likh k karo, tumhary stitches bohut taza hain abhi… Aahista aahista bolny bhi lago gy lekin iss waqt galy py zoor na doo bikul, theek hai…

Abhijeet nodded silently while the doctors examined him thoroughly and then moved out after getting satisfying from his side and gave all is well report to the team… After around a week, team was also allowed to meet him but he was still forbided to talk and his treatment was going on smoothly… Because of rediations of neck and head, he was following a specific diet plan having more proteins and calories which were essential for him as his weight reduced much and HB level was also very low…

DUO's Home…

After around 2 months his speech therapy also started where in the beginning, Abhijeet was finding extremely difficult to speak even a singal word but his speech thearapist and team did a lot of efforts to take him back completely and today a year had passed since all that was over and Abhijeet was enjoying a healthy life whie fulfilling his duties both towards his country and towards his relations…

Daya while sitting beside Abhijeet and forwarding his hand towards him: Boss maira check bhi dy do ab tum mujhy…

Abhijeet confusingly: Koun sa check…?

Daya angrily: Ab koun sa check… Boss purey 7 mahiny tumhary speech thearapist ka role play kia hai, arrey itna tou main sari zindagi nahin bola jitna inn 7 mahinon mein bola hun aur main ny ab free mein services daina band ker dien hain, fees nikalo mairi bhi…

Abhijeet smiled and forwarded an envelope towards him with: Arrey mairy dost tu kahan check cash kerwata rahy ga, tu yeh cash hi mein ly na apni fees…

Daya excitedly while grabbing that: Wah Boss tum sach mein mujhy fees dy rahy ho…?

Mean while Abhijeet stood up to move from there with: Haan sb tairi…

Daya while ignoring him opened the envelope and his big smile turned into extreme anger and Daya loudly: Abhi main tumhien choron ga nahin…

And he rushed towards his room while Abhijeet from inside: Daya jitni dil karey select ker ly tu…

Daya while fuming in anger from outside: Bhar mein jao tum aur tumhari yeh sari girl friends, hunh…

Abhijeet immediately opened the room door in extreme shock with: Abbey mairi girl friends kahan sy hoon gien, sharam ker tu…

Daya while moving towards him in anger while folding his sleves upside: Drwaza khul gaya na, ab sb samjhata hun tumhien main…

Abhijeet while taking back steps: Daikh Daya tu…

And his sentence remained in complete as Daya lunged on him and he rushed away from there as DUO's home once again was echoing with the same loud voices, threats, fights, laughs and more than that LIFE…

**A WISE PHYSICIAN SAID: I HAD BEEN PRACTICING MEDICINE FROM PAST 30 YEARS BUT DID NOT GET MEDICINE MORE EFFECTIVE THAN LOVE AND CARE…**

**A PERSON ASKED: WHAT IF IT WILL NOT WORK…?**

**THE DOCTOR SMILED AND REPLIED: INCREASE THE DOSE… :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN…**

Take care you all… :)

Please do review… :)


End file.
